For over a century the bicycle has served as a low cost form of transportation, a children's toy, a recreational pursuit, and an object of sporting achievement. The conventional bicycle features two pedals mounted to a rotating drive sprocket, which engages a chain which drives the bicycle rear wheel. Since the early days of bicycles, specialized mechanisms have been employed to allow a rider to supply force to both pedals in both the down stroke and the up stroke of the rider's legs.
One approach to achieving this connection has been to connect a harness or clip to each pedal into which a conventional shoe may be inserted. These clips have the advantage that they do not require specialized bicycling shoes. On the other hand, unless the clips are strapped or fastened to the shoe, they may not be entirely effective in transmitting force on the up stroke.
To provide a better connection, mechanical systems requiring modifications to the bicycling shoe have been developed. These systems typically have a projection or recess in the shoe sole which achieves an interlocking fit with structure on the bicycle pedal. However, to achieve effective gripping connection, these systems may require a compound movement or a strong effort to release the shoe from the pedal, which may not necessarily be intuitive or rapidly executable. Furthermore, when exposed to dirt, mud, and road conditions, these mechanical connections can become contaminated, with a resultant deterioration in performance. In addition, a clip which protrudes from the sole will tend to inhibit walking in the shoe when the rider has dismounted the bicycle.
In bicycle touring, the ability to instantly release the foot from the pedal is imperative for safety reasons. For example, a change in road conditions or an obstruction may require the bicyclist to stop suddenly. A stopped cyclist must balance himself with one foot on the ground, or face upset of the bicycle.
In recent times the bicycle hobby has expanded to include bicycle touring and racing on poorly paved or unpaved venues. Ruggedly constructed bicycles, sometimes known as "mountain bikes," are used on back roads or off road, and feature impact resistant frames and wider tires. Riding off smooth pavement calls for frequent release of the foot from the pedal, for shift balance on turns or around obstacles.
What is needed is a system for attaching the bicyclist's feet to the pedals in an effective manner for force transmission on the upward stroke which is at the same time easily and intuitively disconnectable.